


Aaron's Holiday Wish

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas Time, Family, Fantasy, Light D/s undertones, M/M, New Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fantasy and a wish for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of holiday smut fic that's pre slash. Only I could do this I think. I hope you all enjoy. R & R.

It was Christmas Eve and so the BAU teams were only working in house unless a major case came up. Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief for the top team in the department, was sitting at his desk staring off into space. He didn't want to work on the paperwork piles he had set up so he let his mind wonder off. A particular thought caught his attention and he felt his mouth curl up at the ends and he drifted off.

_Aaron's phone rang and he answered, "Hotchner speaking."_

_"Now now Aaron, is that how you speak to your lover?" Spencer asked quietly as he twirled his desk phone's cord._

_Aaron sat up straighter and said, "No Sir, my love."_

_"Come down to my desk. I want to show you something."_

_"I'll be right there Sir." Aaron moved quickly around his office and closed his door before he moved to stand next to Spencer's desk._

_Spencer was standing and had his desk cleared off and his paperwork set to the side out of their way. He smiled at Aaron's prompt arrival and he said, "I want you to take hold of the partition and look down at my desk. No eye contact with any of the team."_

_Aaron looked at his lover and saw that he was not dressed how Spencer Reid would normally dress. He had on a holiday Halo headband, a tailored shirt with leather vest over top, and brown leather pants that seemed to match the color of his hair. Aaron swallowed as he followed directions - he took the partition in his hands and look down at Spencer's desk._

_Spencer leaned over Aaron's bent body and slid his hands down his chest to the jacket buttons that he worked quickly apart. He kept the jacket on but let it fall so it brushed his desk. Spencer went for Aaron's belt and slid it free of the buckle and felt Aaron's cock jump at the pressure. Aaron's belt landed on the floor by their feet and Aaron stayed still not making any noise._

_Aaron felt zippers being lowered and he could feel a shiver race through his body. He wanted to look up and see if anyone was witnessing this humiliation but he kept his head down. He knew Spencer would take care of him. He feels Spencer's fingers as they brush against his hole under his suit jacket, wet with warm lube and a moment later two fingers are inserted scissoring and massaging him from the inside out._

_Aaron let out a moan and Spencer stroked his back with his free hand. Aaron relaxed but he had to grip the partition firmer as he pushed himself back against Spencer's fingers wanting so much more. Spencer pushed his own pants off his hips enough to free his own erection and he slicked himself before he slotted himself against Aaron's ass and pushed himself inside Aaron's willing body. One hand laced with one of Aaron's on the partition while the other gripped Aaron's hip under the jacket._

_Spencer kept up the fast pace as he panted against Aaron's neck. Sweat dripping off his chin onto Aaron. Aaron moaned, "Harder. Faster. Won't break."_

_Spencer could feel the heat and the sweat coating their bodies and he pushed Aaron further against his desk while keeping his hands above his head. The jacket rode up and anyone in view could see Spencer pounding into Aaron's ass and Aaron's cock dripping fluid onto Spencer's pristine desk calendar. The noises started to echo around the bullpen the closer the two men came to orgasm._

_Spencer gripped Aaron's hips with both hands and picked up his pace. "Aaron, yes, Aaron so good." Spencer panted._

_Aaron could feel his body curling into himself as his cock and balls drew closer to his body without any stimulation outside of Spencer's dick pounding his prostate. He wanted to say words but strangled noises were the only thing to pass his lips until his own cock went rigid and he felt his dress shirt get splattered with fluid and the calendar that would need to be replaced along with the partition needing to be cleaned. He didn't realize he screamed until he felt Spencer's hand in his hair and him cooing softly calming Aaron down._

_Spencer slipping out of his rhythm and Aaron knew his lover was close. He tightened his hole around Spencer's shaft and as Spencer spilled his seed inside Aaron, Aaron came a second time, but a lot more quiet. When Spencer felt the last of his semen push into Aaron's body, he fell against him and slipped out gently. He turned Aaron's head and kissed him deeply before he reached for the tissues on his desk. He cleaned them up and put them back together before he had Aaron turn to face him._

_After another deep kiss promising much more to come, Spencer asked, "Did I fulfill your fantasy? Or do we need another go at this one?"_

_Aaron groaned as he took Spencer in his arms, halo askew, and the two covered in sweat. "This was the best sex I've ever had. You know me so well that it's hard not to be adventurous."_

_"I wouldn't deny you anything and you know it. I love you Aaron."_

_"I love you with all my heart, body and soul Spencer Reid."_

A persistent knocking at his office door knocked Aaron out of his very inappropriate reverie and after he shuffled some papers around and readjusted himself in his seat, he noticed that the front of his pants were damp, no standing until his guest left. He took a deep breath and said, "Come in."

The door opened and in came a smiling Spencer with a halo headband and the leather pants from his fantasy. Aaron groaned inside and asked, "Can I help you Reid?"

Spencer bit his lip and then a moment later said, "I know this is a late invitation but I was wondering if you would like to bring Jack and yourself by my apartment for a small Christmas dinner tonight and then I have a few presents for Jack under the tree that he can open in the morning? I also have a couple of cots for me and Jack and you can take my bed if you want to stay over. I just know that it's hard not having anyone around for Christmas and with all the things that have happened recently I thought you and Jack would like some company."

Aaron took in Spencer's nervousness under the veneer of confidence and asked, "Did any of the team put you up to this?"

"No. I've actually been wanting to ask you about it for a few days and seeing as to today being Christmas Eve, I knew I was out of time."

"Sure. Give me a couple of hours and Jack and I will be by. We'll talk after dinner." Aaron noticed a small frown on Spencer's face and continued, "I want to thank you for the invitation to spend Christmas with people we consider family. Jack will enjoy spending more time with you as well. He's always asking questions and I don't know most of the answers."

"I'll be waiting. Don't worry about bringing anything unless you have presents to put under the tree and we can work out the Santa presents from ours."

"Thank you Spencer. See you soon."

Spencer nodded and left the office. He had a lot to do before they arrived. 

Aaron changed his pants and managed to cut through an hour's worth of paperwork in about thirty minutes and then he put away his work, emptied his briefcase of files and went home to gather Jack and his Christmas presents. He didn't know what brought about a change in Spencer but he appreciated the invite for Christmas and knew that he and Jack would have a good time at Spencer's.

Things were looking up for Aaron Hotchner. Now to figure out how to woo the doctor into a relationship. He was a patient man, he could wait to get what he wanted.


	2. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Aaron's Holiday Wish. A father's wish turns into a son's wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience. I've had a hectic December into January with holidays at work and moving out of my apartment. Here's the promised update. I hope you all enjoy even though Christmas was a couple of weeks ago. :) R & R if you want more of this.

Two hours later Spencer answered his apartment door and saw Aaron and Jack standing next to each other with their overnight bags. Spencer helped the two get settled in after he ushered them through the entryway. He had Aaron set their bags in his room and Aaron put on Christmas cartoons for Jack while he helped Spencer finish getting dinner ready. 

Aaron looked over the spread that Spencer had prepared for just the three of them and said, "Thank you Spencer again for the invitation tonight. I don't know what I would've done except take Jack to our favorite diner for dinner and then back home for a Christmas story before bed."

Spencer looked at Aaron and said, "You're welcome but I had my own motives for inviting you two over as well. I was thinking of Jack and what he might find to be normal and then I was thinking that you might not have dinner or anything except presents so...."

"Spencer this is fine. Thank you. Now we won't be lonely and neither will you."

Spencer sighed and said, "You're right. Let's make plates so Jack doesn't think we're teasing him with all the food." 

"Right." Aaron said as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

Spencer chuckled and gathered plates for all of them and handed two to Aaron so he could get their plates made with the foods they liked. After they had their plates made and the three were at the table Jack asked, "Are we going to bake cookies for Santa or just use store bought cookies like last year?"

Spencer looked over at Aaron and then looked at Jack and said, "We can make a small batch of chocolate chip cookies for Santa and I have some fresh mini carrots and celery for the reindeer."

Jack lit up and said, "Cool. Thanks Spencer."

"You're welcome Jack."

Aaron looked at Jack's plate and said, "Eat up buddy. We need energy to make the cookies and to eat dessert."

Jack's face lit up and asked, "Pumpkin pie?"

Spencer grinned and said, "Yes pumpkin pie. It's a staple."

Aaron smiled as well and said, "Thank you again Spencer for planning this and inviting us over for the holiday."

"It's not a problem. I just thought we could start a new tradition..." Spencer trailed off as his words were catching up to him and he snapped his mouth shut.

"I like your thoughts Spencer. We'll talk more later and see if we're on the same page." Aaron let a grin appear and Spencer let out the breath he was holding.

A few hours later the two had Jack asleep on a cot and Spencer and Aaron were sitting on the couch - legs intertwined with a glass of wine each and Spencer set his wine down so he could give Aaron his Christmas present. He wanted Christmas morning to focus on Jack and his gifts plus he didn't know how Aaron would react to his present so he figured that now would be a good time. 

He picked up his gift from the table and handed it to Aaron. Aaron took the box and said, "You didn't have to Spencer."

"I wanted to Aaron. Now open it."

Spencer watched as Aaron carefully opened the package and took the top of the box off. He saw a coin and once he got a better look at the coin his gaze snapped back up to Spencer's. 

"How'd you know?"

"Know?" Spencer asked a frown forming on his face.

"I'm sorry Spencer. You wouldn't know about this particular coin. I love it by the way." Spencer smiled and Aaron indulged in the story behind the coin, "I had this particular coin as a boy in my collection. My grandfather gave it to me but when I reached the age of eleven my father took my coins and sold them saying I was getting too big to collect them. I didn't have to time to get this coin as he sold them while I was away at school."

Spencer reached out for Aaron's hand and said, "I'm so sorry. I only knew you collected coins but not that you were a previous owner of this particular coin."

"I have a gift for you too."

"You didn't have too."

"I know but I wanted too just like you did." Aaron got up and found his gift to Spencer and he gave it to him.

Spencer ripped through the packaging and opened the box to see a Tag Heuer Carrera chronograph watch. Spencer’s jaw dropped and he looked up at Aaron and he said, “I can not accept this. It’s way too much.”  
Aaron wrapped his hands over Spencer’s hands and the gift and said, “No matter what we are to each other, you deserve this gift. You’ve been there for Jack and myself and I want you to have this.” Aaron took the watch out of the box and set the correct time before he set it on Spencer’s wrist that he wore his watches. 

Spencer adjusted to the weight and said, “It’s beautiful Aaron.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Spencer looked over at the Christmas tree and the presents and then the kitchen with the leftover cookie crumbs and pieces of carrot and celery to show the reindeer were there. Once he knew that he and Aaron didn’t need to stay in the living room anymore, he said, “Let’s go to my room and talk.”

Aaron stood up and he helped Spencer off of the couch. Spencer led Aaron down the short hall and into his bedroom. “Spence…”

“Aaron please sit.” Aaron sat on the end of the bed and Spencer paced a few times while he glanced at the watch Aaron got him. He knew that the two of them had been circling each other and that was part of the reason he wanted to invite Aaron and Jack to his apartment for Christmas. He just didn’t realize Aaron was going to give him a five thousand dollar watch as his first Christmas present. Granted he had gotten Aaron a far more priceless gift with the coin but he was able to work the seller down with his negotiation skills. 

Finally Spencer made his decision - forget talking, he’d ask one question. He stopped in front of Aaron and asked, “We’re serious, aren’t we?”

Aaron said, “I think we are.”

“I need a definite answer Aaron.”

“Yes Spencer, we are.”

“Good. Now I can do this.” Spencer cupped Aaron’s face and kissed him deeply.

Aaron returned the kiss and pulled Spencer into his lap. He pulled away slowly and said, “I’m yours Spencer. Anything you want.”

“Aaron.” Spencer said before he took Aaron’s mouth back into another kiss swiping his tongue and lapping at Aaron’s mouth. He was going to treasure all of the moments they had together. Aaron laid back and pulled Spencer on top of him. Aaron moaned as they continued to make out and he ran his hands over Spencer’s sides and grabbed the edges of his shirt to tug the t-shirt over his head.  
When Aaron broke the kiss to take Spencer’s shirt off, Spencer said, “Strip.” 

Aaron kissed him again before Spencer moved to the side and Aaron tossed his clothes and shoes on the floor before he scooted back onto Spencer’s bed. Spencer stood and stripped with a confidence Aaron didn’t know he had and Spencer crawled over Aaron and straddled his lap. He leaned down and kissed Aaron sucking on his bottom lip while Aaron trailed his hands down flesh he could now touch in an intimate way and he gripped Spencer’s hips.

Spencer pulled out of the kiss and said, “Do you want me tonight?”

“I do but I want you to have me tonight. I meant what I said - I’m yours. I’ve been yours for so long and we’ve lost so much time because I was a coward and couldn’t admit my feelings….”

Spencer pressed a light kiss to Aaron’s mouth and he shushed him gently. “You’re not a coward. We lost a few years without this kind of intimacy but we were always there for each other when it counted and even when it didn’t.” Spencer reached for his side drawer and pulled out what he would need. “Knees or stomach will be best this time.”

“I don’t care if I hurt for a few days, I want to see you and feel you.”

“I’ll do my best to take care of you.”

“I know you will.”

The next morning found Aaron and Spencer tangled in the sheets and a loud shriek at the bedroom door startled them awake. “Santa came!! Wake up!!” Then he darted back to the living room.

Aaron was surprised that Spencer leaned over and gave him a deep kiss before he rolled out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a white button down shirt out of his closet. Spencer picked up his glasses and grinned at Aaron and said, “You have to get up sleepyhead.”

“And I thought you’d be the one that’d still be in bed.” Aaron muttered from his pillow.

“I’d still be in bed but it’d be with you and we wouldn’t be leaving it unless we were hungry for food.”

Aaron looked over at his lover and saw his hair mussed and Spencer in dress casual with the watch on his wrist and he wanted to pin him to a wall but they had to get through Christmas with Jack. “You’re very sexy first thing in the morning.”

“Only for you.” Spencer smiled and then continued, “Now let’s go see what Santa brought us last night.”

“Spencer you didn’t have to.” Aaron protested lightly.

“I didn’t. I bought you a now very priceless coin. Anything else, Santa brought.”

“So you believe Santa exists?”

“Only for his cause, which he’s never failed on.”

“Okay. I’ll see you guys in a few minutes.”

“I’ll have your favorite coffee ready and our breakfast going.”

“Spoiling me already?”

“New traditions. Now get up so Jack can open his presents.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Spencer left his room and found Jack sitting on the couch trying to contain himslef watching the Christmas lights. “Morning Jack.”

“Morning Spencer. Santa came and he brought lots more presents than last year.”

“He did, did he? You must’ve been a good boy this year.”

“Last year we were sad. This year I’ve seen Dad smile more especially when he’s with you. I asked something for Santa to bring but I don’t know if he could.”

Spencer paused and switched directions and knelt carefully in front of Jack. “What did you ask Santa to bring you?”

Jack’s lip trembled and he replied, “You.”

Spencer was confused and said, “But I am here.”

“Do you love us?”

“You know I do Jack. What’s going on?”

“When you come over and then you go home again Daddy’s sad again. I miss you in the mornings too.”

Spencer couldn’t believe how in tune Jack was to his father and he pulled Jack into a tight hug and said, “I’m not going anywhere and I’ll definitely be there in the mornings more often. This is very new for your Dad and I so do you think you can be patient with us?”

“As long as you don’t leave.”

“I’ll try very hard not to. Now why don’t you help me get breakfast started and after we eat we can open all of our presents?”

Jack smiled and said, “Okay Spencer.”

Aaron had stayed in the hall when he caught the subject of the conversation and he didn’t even realize Jack was affected by his and Spencer’s dance into being a couple. He was glad that Spencer didn’t freak out with the questions and in his own way told Jack they were together. He was glad Jack was okay with who he wanted to spend the rest of his life. It looked like not only his holiday wish but his son’s as well was answered that year and they could take up a healing mantle and form the family they both wanted and needed.


End file.
